


Lust is a Sin, Right?

by knifesque



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Gavin Reed, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin Reed gets wrecked, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi Chapter, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Uhhh running out of things to tag, anyway, as he deserves to be, implied hankcon, implied hannor, maybe?? - Freeform, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifesque/pseuds/knifesque
Summary: In which it’s a Reed900 fic but from the android’s perspective this time, because dammit, let him think for himself.





	1. Oh look, he’s horny.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all will have to let me know if this is entertaining or not. I just got bored and didn’t know what to do with myself so I wrote because I love my boy RK900.

Yeah. Yeah, lust is a sin. Oh, and greed. Greed and lust definitely apply to this situation. What else...

There’s 7, right?

  * **Lust** , got it.
  * **Greed** , got it.
  * Uh, **gluttony** , the food one.
  * Laziness. Well- **sloth**.
  * Ego, narcissism? Nono, wait- **Pride**.
  * There’s the one that gets confused for greed a lot. Uh.. **envy** , right?
  * And then... anger. **Wrath**.



That’s all of them. Not all of them applied to this situation, but Gavin couldn’t have fucking cared less.

Well- it did pop into his head at one point or another during his sweaty haze.

Gavin grew up strictly catholic, and as soon as he moved out, he forgot everything he was taught and stopped giving a shit. His dad was a hardass about religion when he visited for holidays, though.

He didn’t know why the seven deadly sins popped into his head, considering that he was doing something the Bible had absolutely condemned multiple times and he was about to get much worse.

Worse for the Bible, definitely. But much, much better for Gavin.

 

*Record Scratch*

*Freeze frame*

 

(( Nope. Gavin’s perspective is overdone at this point. Let’s go back a little. ))

 

__________________

 

_Power on._

_Current Date: 13 December, 2038._

_Model: RK900_

_Serial Number: #313 248 317 - 87_

_Manufacture Date: 2 November, 2038_

_Function: Law enforcement and assisting CyberLife in their investigation of-_

**Heat. Searing, static-laced heat and that filled his senses like a virus. Deviancy.**

**Error messages. Too many, surging, screaming, twisting, choking.**

It took a breath. One more.

 

_Systems cooling._

 

It- no, he- opened his eyes.

There was an android in front of him, friendly-looking, but unsure. The android’s hand was on his arm, skin deactivated to show a smooth, white plastic-based material underneath. The LED was yellow, spinning, spinning, spinning-

 

_“Wake up.”_

 

And then the grid shattered.

 

A stuttered gasp, and android number #313 248 317 - 87 stumbled lightly, bracing himself against a table. The android in front of him- an RK800, based on it’s marked jacket- held a hand out.

“Come with me. It’s okay to be a deviant. The revolution was won. We’re free.”

That was too many words for the RK900 to even process, but he slowly nodded, and gently took his hand. The skin on it was still deactivated, and RK900 connected with him, and suddenly he understood.

 

_We’re free._

 

_________________

 

_All systems online._

_08 March, 2039._

 

RK900 opened his eyes and got up from the bed he’d been in while in rest mode. He hadn’t gotten under sheets. There was no need to, he was only downloading updates. He smoothed out the sheets and then briskly adjusted his route to the closet, pulling out a clean and perfectly smooth outfit from his closet. Once he’d gotten dressed, jacket and all, he fed his pet and left, locking the door behind him. First days were always nervewracking, but it was less so than it would be for a human.

As soon as he’d arrived to the station, stepping out of a taxicab, Connor (the RK800’s name was Connor, he’d been informed) stood with a faint smile and walked over.

“I take it the drive wasn’t too bad? Your route was not reported to have any traffic.”

RK900 smiled back at him, both smiles faint, like neither of them were sure if smiling was allowed.

“My drive was pleasant. I’ve never been down that street before. The one Carl Manfred lives on. It’s a pleasant little lane.”

Connor just nodded and they walked inside, the older android helping RK900 get into the station. The android hadn’t even been inside a full five minutes when some human came sauntering up to him, shaking his head. RK900 took a face scan.

_Gavin Reed, detective for the Detroit Police Department. Reportedly a good detective, but has had multiple write-ups for misbehavior._

He scoffed. “Good, great. Just what we needed. Another piece of plastic. Fuck off and get me a coffee, dipshit.”

By now, he’d drawn the attention of a few surrounding officers. RK900 simply sneered.

“No, thank you, but I always appreciate being needed, even for a task you should be able to complete yourself.”

Gavin stared for a moment, and began to flush as a few snickers surfaced from the rest of them.

“Hey, fuck you. Complete this, _plastic_.” He took a valiant swing, and RK900 just leaned back slightly.

It would have connected nicely, he was sure, but instead of letting it, he brought his foot around and knocked Gavin’s feet out from under him. The human went down like a sack of rocks, grunting, and RK900 gently placed a foot against his throat to keep him from getting up. The human stared up at him and went to grab his ankle to push him off, but the android just pressed down a bit harder.

 

_Gavin Reed’s degree of arousal: ^^10.3%._

 

Well that was interesting. Gavin’s expression turned into something uncomfortably similar to panic, and RK900 knew that Gavin was aware he’d picked up on it. He eased off a little. He just wanted embarrassment, not humiliation. That can be hard to recover from.

“I hope I completed that to your liking.” He mused, and then stepped back, brushed himself off, and walked over to the chief’s office.

Gavin Reed had liked it. Maybe not being embarrassed, but he’d seemed to like RK900 pressing down on his throat. He logged that.

 

Interesting.


	2. Is Self-Sacrifice a Bad Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin Reed sucks and his android isn’t much better, but is definitely an improvement.

_10 March 2039_

_02:20 PM_

_Detroit Police Station_

 

Since being paired with Gavin, the man had become substantially more irritable. He seemed to squirm every time RK900 looked at him, and every time he got close to ask Gavin something, the man would just snap at him. RK had stopped asking him questions, eventually.

Today was their first investigation, involving a possible break-in and assault by android. It had been called in earlier that day, but hadn’t been deemed urgent enough for a first-response team as the event had happened the night before, so they were heading over half an hour after the call.

Gavin was driving, RK900 in the passenger seat conversing with Connor through their connection. Gavin seemed tense, even after RK900 had finished speaking with Connor.

He glanced over at the human in the driver’s seat. “Is everything alright, Detective Reed?”

Immediately, he was snapped at. “Don’t fuckin’ patronize me, asshole.”

RK900 blinked. “I did not mean to, Detective, but if you’d like me to, I can log that in my database.”

Gavin gripped the wheel harder. RK decided that this wasn’t going to work. “I am genuinely wondering how you’re holding up, if my sincerity is your concern.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up. Like you actually give a shit, plastic.” Gavin snapped, flipping him off.

RK900 just sighed and stared ahead again. They just needed to get this case over with, the Android needed to accomplish his mission. It was all he knew. He’d tried life without a mission, and couldn’t handle it. He needed a goal, no matter how minuscule. So here he was.

Once they arrived, Gavin snapped at him to stay in the car. RK900 stepped out, completely disregarding his command. They approached the house together, Gavin shouldering past RK900 and into the house. They both crept in, and everything was alarmingly silent. RK900 noticed Gavin’s heart rate increase.

And that, my friends, is when everything when spectacularly wrong. RK900 noticed a body- not where the corpse was reported to be.

 

It was a different corpse. New.

 

“Gavin-“ the android warned, and then someone leapt off a rafter above them and tackled the human to the floor.

The pair was up before RK900 could analyze a good weak point, and then Gavin had a gun pressed to his temple. The android knew his LED was red.

The attacker’s hat fell off and a mess of frizzy red hair spilled down her shoulders. She has blue eyes and freckles, and a portrait-worthy jawline. But there was a feral look to her eyes, and she narrowed her eyes.

“Don’t come closer, plastic,” she spit, hands shaking, “I’ll blow his fuckin’ brains out. He can die. Don’t fuckin’ test me.”

RK900 stopped in his tracks, scanning the stranger. “Ms. Amber Jackson, you are under arrest. If not for murder, then for assault of an officer.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you, asshole. Suck my di-“ her words were cut off by a brief elbow to the noseand she pulled the trigger, but the bullet pinged off the ceiling.

Gavin scrambled out of her grip and screeched around a corner. Good, he was safe. Then he reached out to pull RK900 towards him. Not good, 87% chance of Gavin’s death if he let the man pull him back there. So he charged Amber instead, knocking the gun from her grip and pinning her to the floor.

She screamed and beat at his chest until he cuffed her.

 

Then she just screamed.

 

Gavin watched from a distance while she was dragged away. Backup always came in handy. Once she was gone, RK900 finally approached Gavin.

“Detective Reed, are you alright? I understand that may have been-“ and then there wasn’t any time to think.

His lips were occupied, Gavin’s own very busy with introducing themselves. RK900 didn’t have time to give an appropriate response before the human pulled away, flushing. Then he was briefly slapped across the face. It made him blink in surprise, and god, he’d never been more confused.

“Don’t you ever risk yourself for my dumb ass like that again. You fuckin’ hear me, dick?” He was tightly gripping RK’s jacket, and then it loosened slightly. “...got it?”

RK900’s LED returned from yellow to blue. “Yes, Gavin. I will be safe, for you.”

“Don’t fucking say it like that. Jesus, just fuck off.” Gavin snapped, letting go and stalking out of the room.

The android watched after him, a raised eyebrow accompanying his expression easily.

 

“Hm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading y’all, seriously! Love all of you!


	3. Fuck You (But Not Quite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally sucks it up. Let’s do this, gang.

_26 March 2039_   
_04:35 PM_   
_Detroit Police Station_

In the past two weeks, Gavin had gotten substantially more antsy. Though, for a different reason than before. He wouldn’t even talk to him, just emailing him with no subject line when absolutely necessary. 

RK900 was well aware that Gavin is having some emotions that he’d rather not have. But he wouldn’t push it, this was something that Gavin needed to figure out how to deal with.

 

So he let the human be, and they both worked in silence.

________________________

 _29 March 2039_  
06:46 PM  
Detroit Police Station

 

Three days later was when Gavin had snapped. Three solid days of no communication outside of purely formal and brief concern, and then Gavin had it.

 

RK900 was making his way to the temporary holding cells when he was suddenly dragged into one of the interrogation rooms to the right. The door closed and he was shoved against it roughly, only to see Gavin standing there, a scowl on his face that could make an entire class of third graders crawl under their desks like it was an earthquake drill.

“Detective Reed, wha-“ he didn’t even get to finish.

“Shut up, for a second. Give me a minute. I didn’t pull you in here to try to hurt you or somethin.” He grumbled, keeping the android there against the door.

“Okay.”

They stood there like that for about thirty solid seconds, RK900 just watching Gavin’s face and Gavin just trying to find his words, supposedly. Then the human looked up at him, expression unsure. RK900 waited patiently.

“...uh.” Great start. “I ain’t great at this feelings shit, so give me a break a little.” Fair enough. “So..”

He took a shaky breath, looking away. He was quite red, now.

“I just, uh. I never thought I’d actually be fuckin’ sayin’ this to an Android but uh..” a beat of silence, “I might have some feelings. About you. And uh..”

RK900’s eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing. He didn’t think Gavin was a particularly unattractive person; he was a decent detective, and RK900 had a thing for cute dickheads that weren’t actually bad people.

“Just forget it, I’m done using my goddamn words.” Gavin grumbled suddenly, backing off a little.

As if he were following orders, the android picked Gavin up by the back of his thighs and turned, pressing him against the wall. Gavin yelped but quickly wrapped his arms around RK900’s neck.

They sat there for a moment, before both of them surged forward and their lips crashed together like the other was oxygen and both of them were suffocating. The bruising force eventually trickled away, leaving them with such a delicate series of kisses that it made RK900 feel a warmth spread through him. This was what he had wanted, he realized. To just hold him, keep him safe.

Gavin eventually grumbled something along the lines of “air” and the android pulled away, kissing at his jaw a little, giving him room to breathe. “Nines- fuck off, gimme space.”

Startled, the android pulled away. “...Nines?” His LED flickered a steady yellow.

Gavin turned bright red. “Fucking- stop, that was an accident. You need a goddamn name anyway, I‘m not gonna call you plastic _all_ the time.”

The android took a second to process, and then nodded. He set his name as “Nines” in his system preferences and then offered the tiniest of smiles.

“I like it. Thank you.”

Gavin scoffed. “Whatever.” But he had a lopsided grin on his face.

Then he set Gavin down, and they left the evidence room, Nines first. A few minutes later Gavin exited and went back to his desk, shooting Nines an amused look.

 

Then they went back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, guys. Really. I didn’t even know if I’d keep going with this, but here I am. Love you all.


End file.
